


Sweet Spot

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Language, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall asks a question, gets his answer and Seifer finds a sweet spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spot

Squall stared at the rough carpet inches away from his nose. It’s not like he could really look elsewhere being bent over with his ass - wait, his naked ass in the air.

Earlier, his t-shirt was yanked over his head and brought back down his arms, which is where it still remained, behind his back.  
 _'Next time I ask a stupid question, it won't be about bondage and if t-shirt fabric would be strong enough. And I certainly won't be asking Seifer._ Squall thought as he shifted his arms a bit.

"Knock it off." a voice said, almost a growl. "You keep moving."

"Suck it up buttercup." Squall's retort came from below.

Instead of a verbal response, a large hand was brought down against the pale cheeks that were offered up. The brunet tried to stifle the yelp, but Seifer heard and laughed anyways.

Squall could feel the heated blush creep across his cheeks. He still didn't quite know how he ended up in this position exactly and his mind refused to play the events in any particular chronological order. The asking of the question, Seifer's small but knowing smirk and a smart-ass response, or was it an invite? 

Once more, a roughened hand came down on his ass, slapping it. The dark haired man grunted and bit back a groan. There was no way he was going to give in easily to Seifer; no way was he going to let him know that this was something he enjoyed, not until maybe later.

As fingertips ran over the spot that was just spanked, the gunblader closed his eyes and shivered slightly.

"Hm, I think you like that. Am I right Leonhart?"

"...It's different." He said, thankful his voice didn't croak out an answer.

"Different..." Seifer's voice was softer, almost as if he said it to himself.

"Hey!" Squall barked out as he was jostled, nearly meeting the floor. "What in Hyne's name are you doing?" Craning his neck he tried to look at the blond.

"Shut up. It's not like I dropped you." Seifer gripped the shorter man's hip, pulling their bodies closer together. "For someone who barely talks, you don't stop yapping behind closed doors, you know." 

Shaking his brown hair out of his eyes, he decided to let that comment slide but make one about his position, "Whose idea was it that I had to be over your knee?"

Seifer laughed. Squall's body shook, from the sound or from the vibrations of the blond's body while he laughed, he couldn't say.

"You were slipping off, I fixed that." The other gunblader gave as a response, which was still a refusal to answer the asked question. Squall could only shift his hips and try to get comfortable, his face once more towards the carpet. 

Seifer tilted his head and looked at what was before him; Squall's pale ass end and the backside of his balls and thighs. It was interesting sight to see and he smirked as he thought of all the things he could do to the other man at that moment in time. 

It was decided; he was going to run a finger up the back of Squall's thigh from where his leather pants were, up the curve of his ass, then from one hip to the other and then back down the other thigh. Maybe, just maybe, the blond would give that round bottom a nice slap before continuing on.

That's what Seifer started to do before he got the idea to slide his finger along the line between Squall's testicles. As a reward, the brunet moaned and wiggled his hips. 

Smirking, the blond could feel his rival's body react to the touch and stroked the area again. Squall's hips jerked a bit as his cock grew and pressed against Seifer's pants. If his cheeks weren't red from being hung half upside down, they would be from the touches.

"Is that your sweet spot Leonhart?" The blond's fingers poised over the sensitive skin again.

_'I can't let him know that!'_ Squall thought, his mind racing. "No. It's not."

His voice echoed with the yelp in the small room. The brunet was certainly not prepared for a hard slap to the ass. 

"If you lie to me Leonhart, you get punished." Seifer's voice dripped with lust and he flicked a finger against the red palm print. Squall jumped a bit. "But if you tell me the truth, you get rewarded."  
Squall's breathing picked up, anxious to know what a reward would be. _'How did I let things get this faaaar~'_ His mind barely finished its thought as a long finger slide over his ball sac. His breath hitched in his throat and all that escaped was an, "Oh."

"So, Leonhart...is that your sweet spot?" Seifer all but purred the question out.  
Feebly Squall nodded. 

"Then you lied?"

He shook his head; he didn't lie, he was confused. "No, I was confused. I never ...knew it could feel like that..."

There was a long pause and Squall swore the air was laced with a dangerous energy. After a moment he felt the other gunblader's palm against his balls and he moaned loudly.

"See, if you just let me have my way long ago, you would have gotten this and so much more. But you're stubborn." The warmth moved away and Squall's hips moved back.

"Please. Seifer...don't stop."

The larger man tilted his head in thought before letting his hand come down hard on Squall's ass. This time, he was met with a moan, not a yelp. Had the tables turned and twisted or was this just a side of his rival that nobody got to play with? Seifer wanted to know.

"Have you been spanked by someone else?" His voice held a dark, dangerous purr to it. He waited, almost patiently for the answer; his hand stayed where it was, on the heated skin. Fiery green eyes watched the brunet's head or rather the back of his head as if the shaggy locks would give him some answer.

"I was." The answer came out in a breath and Squall barely had time to register that, yes he did in fact answer Almasy, and truthfully. He thought he heard a quick intake of breath, as if the blond was surprised by his answer. Surely Seifer wouldn't have thought him to be so prudish.

The taller man cocked his head, wondering who exactly would have had the joys of spanking Squall. He believed the smaller man and cupped his sac once again, letting his fingers brush along the underside of the now very rigid cock. Seifer's reward was a sigh and a deep moan that might or might not have been his name. 

Seifer was, for a few moments, fascinated with the sounds his rival was making and how he writhed ever so slightly at the caresses. The blond let his hands roam down the length of Squall's shaft, calloused fingertips sliding over the sensitive tip. At that touch Squall arched, lifting himself up from his hanging position over the blond's lap and let out a ragged cry. 

"Enjoy that?" The voice, deep and dripping with lust asked in Squall's direction.

"Yes! Hyne yes. Again?" The question was a bare whisper but Seifer heard it nonetheless. How could he say no when it was said in such a tone that went straight to his cock? Once more his fingers played with the length, the tip which was now weeping and back up to the still displayed balls. The moans and whimpers intoxicated his mind and the tall gunblader started to let his fingers roam where they wanted. 

Up over the curve of the ass again before dipping down to stroke the sensitive hole there - a gasp then a moan from Squall was his reward. A groan when his hand came down to spank the already pink cheeks and another whimper when he toyed with the sac.

"Seifer, oh gods Seifer! Don't stop." Squall's hips were writhing more and his breath was coming in ragged pants. His hands were clenching in and out of fists and all the blond could do was smirk. He kept stroking the balls before moving to the cock pressing against his thigh; Seifer wanted, needed to hear Squall as he came. 

Fingertips again slid against the balls as Squall's hips thrust against his thigh. Whimpers and cries of pleasure filled the blond's ears and the thought that he'd have to do laundry again in such a short time didn't even cross his mind as his rival came hard against his pants. Seifer closed his eyes, letting the noises fill his mind; become etched into his memory to be recalled later.

Slowly the panting slowed and the bigger man pulled Squall up from the position he was in. Slowly he released the other's arms, rubbing them to bring circulation back before letting him fall to the bed in exhaustion. Seifer got what he wanted for now and stood to go. Squall however had a firm grip on his jacket.

"You're not leaving after that."

"You expect both of us to fit on a regulation sized bed?"

"We'll fit." 

"If you lay on top of me, yeah."

Squall blushed a bit. "Fine."

Pale eyebrows raised and he stripped off his jacket. At the same time, the brunet undressed, tossing his clothes to the floor, half landing on Seifer's. 

The taller man was hesitant at removing his pants, he was still hard after all and Squall picked up on the hesitancy. 

"Just get naked and into bed."

Seifer complied and hissed sharply as the other man rubbed against his body, more specifically his erection, as he moved around. He inhaled sharply as he felt the hot heat of Squall's mouth around his own cock.

"Fuck! Squall!" His hips arched off the bed pushing his length deeper past those luscious lips. Fingers clenched in the sheets and his breathing picked up quickly.

Soon Squall was rewarded with his own whimpers and gasps from the blond. If Seifer could have formed a coherent sentence he would have asked where he learnt how to give an amazing blow job, but instead more moans and whimpers escaped. His hips rocked and he bit back a loud cry; he was close and all he could feel was Squall's tongue stroking the underside of his cock and a fist at the base, squeezing slightly. Lips and tongue moved up and over Seifer's crown before sliding back down.

Toes curled and the blond arched harshly off the bed, pushing more of his length into Squall's mouth as he came. Squall took it in and swallowed around his shaft causing louder whimpers from the blond. 

Orgasm finished, Seifer collapsed back onto the bed, muscles relaxing and a long drawn out sigh-moan. 

"Squall... fuck..."

"Shut up." He said as he reached to turn off the light, to send the message that they needed sleep and to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Squall? Where did you-"

"Shut it Almasy. Don't make me kick you out of bed."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask." 

"Nope, but you're going to shut up and not ask."

A sigh. 

"Fine."

The smaller man curled up against Seifer's side, leg and arm thrown across the bigger man. "I mean it. Shut up."

Seifer smirked in the darkness but kept his mouth shut.


End file.
